Senran Kagura : Queen of Nature
by Namyar
Summary: A new shinobi girl for Gessen Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Yumi's POV**

"A new student ?!"

Shiki and the others look very surprised, I can't really blame them, having a new shinobi student is pretty unusual.

"She has the same age as yours Shiki, and she is very strong too, maybe as strong as me."

"Wow ! Incredible, I wonder if she loves pancakes..."

"Minori, you should have a better sense of priority..."

Despite of what I said, Minori and Yozakura do not change I see.

"Did you fight her Yumi ?"

"Yes Murakumo, she was not able to defeat me, but I was not too."

All the girls are silent and thinking, even Minori, it is pretty rare.

Huh ?

They are all smiling now.

"Interesting, I wonder if she could help me to become stronger..."

All the girls agree with Yozakura, I also agree to be honest.

"I guess she's not evil."

"She is not."

Of course, I will never accept an evil person in grandfather's school.

"What is her name ?"

"It is Arisa."

I did not know her before I met her a few days ago.

I was walking in the city, I wanted to buy some plants for my room so I went to a flower shop. It was pretty hard to choose, I did not notice that I was there for one hour !

When I saw Arisa, she did not look any different than the other customers but I felt... something special from her but I could not tell what. However, I was able to see in her eyes how much she loves plants, so, I smile.

Grandfather Kurokage used to tell me that only people who love nature can understand justice, I wondered if it was true at this moment. I was so forgetful by those words that I did not notice that she was looking at me too.

Both of us did not say anything, we just smile at each other, when she came at me and asked me :

"It seems like you have issues to chose one, don't you ?"

"Well, yes, It is actually the first time I have a plant..."

"Is it for the inside or the outside ?"

"For my room..."

"Do you have any preference ?"

"Not really..."

"I see..."

The way she was thinking, she reminded me of Yozakura.

"I think I know what sort of plant could be perfect for you, please wait."

"I am waiting, thanks."

A few seconds later, she came back with a pretty large plant with strange white flowers.

"This is a Spathiphyllum, a South American plant very good at air purification, it is not very hard to take care of it, I think it is the best for you."

I immediately understood she was an expert thanks to her love in her voice when she told me more about this plant. For me, it was a plant like any other, but for her, all plants are special in their own way.

I looked at the plant and I decide to buy it, Arisa was reliable for that stuff. She bought some orchids for her part and we leave the store together.

I was about to leave on my side when I saw a roach on my plant, of course, I'm a shinobi so I can't be afraid of a roach but I was surprised. Arisa noticed it too but she just put her finger in front of it, the roach immediately went on her finger and Arisa just placed it on a wall.

I could not believe what I just saw, I understood she loves nature, but at the point to not be able to hurt a roach. I was still confused when she told me :

"You know, the best way to take care of something alive is to understand that all living things could be interesting in their own way."

I did not even have the time to think about it she was already pointing her finger at a pigeon.

"See ? It's just a pigeon, but do you know that if it dies, another pigeon could die too ?"

"Why that ?"

"Because two pigeons are a couple for their entire lives, if this one die, its partner could die because of the sorrow."

I did not know that, it was sad and beautiful at the same time, at this moment, I realized what she was talking about.

But a few seconds later, I heard some noises coming from the closest alley, Arisa heard it too so we both went to that alley to see a group of delinquents attacking a group of middle school students.

As a good shinobi, I could not do nothing, but Arisa stopped me by saying she was going to take care of them. Of course, I would not let her fight all those delinquents, but it was before seeing her smoothly beat all of them, I realized at this moment she was a shinobi.

I trusted her so I told her I am a good shinobi, by hoping she was not an evil one. She was surprised to learn that but she trusted me too so, she explained to me she was a good shinobi, however, her family has been killed before sending her at a good shinobi school so, she just went to an ordinary high school.

She also told me her shinobi name, of course, she did not tell me her real name, we introduced ourselves at this moment.

I was thinking about what she told while she looked after the students she just saved. She has a lot in common with me and the other Gessen girls, so, I asked myself if it would be a good idea to let her come to the Gessen Academy.

She was about to leave, I knew that if I did not offer her, I would probably never have another chance to do, so I did... and she accepted after some hesitation.

I was very happy, but still wondering if I did well, only time will tell.

"So, Yumi, when will she come ?"

"This morning, she should be there in one hour, please be nice to her."

"Alright !"

_One hour later_

**Yozakura's POV**

The new student is here, Yumi's gone get her, we are all waiting for them.

Huh ?

Yumi is back, and not alone.

The girl with her is pretty short, she has medium length hair with a fringe and a few green highlights. Her eyes are green and to be honest, she is pretty cute.

"My name is Arisa, nice to meet you."

"I'm Shiki, nice to meetcha !"

"The name's Murakumo, nice to meet you."

"My name's Minori, I hope we could be friends."

"I hope too, Minori."

I'm the only one left.

"My name is Yozakura, nice to meet you, I also hope we will be able to be good comrades."

"Arisa, can you tell us more about you ?" Yumi asked

"Alright, I'm 15 years old, gardening is my hobby... I don't really know what I should say next..."

"Why not your favorite food ?"

"Well, I love apples very much, especially when I collect the seeds to plant them."

Yumi was right, she is really into green stuff...

"Now, can you tell us about your shinobi abilities ?"

We are all surprised by what Murakumo just asked.

"Come one Mura, it's not what you should ask her first..."

"It's alright, you are shinobi students, it's normal for you to know that. Wood is my element, I use a machete in battle and my guardian of choice is a ladybug."

A ladybug ? Well, that's uncommon for a shinobi but it suits her well.

"Hey Arisa, do you have a boyfriend ?"

What the ?

"Shiki, why are you asking something like that ?"

"For my blog, of course !"

Of course, it's still Shiki...

"No, I haven't... what about you ?"

Heh ?

"Well... I haven't too..."

"How ? You're very pretty, boys should be crazy when they see you..."

"It's right ! Crazy as hell !"

I should put a stop at that... by the way, it's my turn to ask something.

"So Arisa, Yumi told us she wasn't able to beat you, is that true ?"

"Well, I didn't beat her too but it's true, why ?"

I see, it's interesting...

"Can you be my training partner tomorrow ? You're not an elite student, but I'm curious to see what you can do."

"I see, I accept, I'm also curious to know your skills."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

...

Yumi and Arisa have left the room.

I feel tomorrow will be a great day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yozakura's POV**

"It's over."

Damn, I've been beaten...

Arisa is very strong, moreover, I've never seen arts like her ones...

She summons a huge quantity of plants and uses them to stop me, to protect herself and to attack, it's very impressive, I understand why Yumi wasn't able to win.

"Very well Arisa, you're a very skilled shinobi."

"You too Yozakura, your fists are very powerful, I was barely able to stop them."

Perhaps, but they didn't, I must become stronger.

"Wow ! Arisa's so strong !"

"Yeah, strong as hell !"

Minori and Shiki are still themselves, a little too excited

"Hey Yoza, you weren't holding yourself, didn't you ?"

"Not at all, she's 100 % stronger than me."

Arisa looks embarrassed, she probably doesn't enjoy that sort of situation.

"By the way, the training section is over, let's get some rest.

Seems Yumi noticed that too.

Yumi is leaving in her own way, Murakumo, Shiki and Minori together.

Arisa seems to be hesitating about what she should do now...

...

"Hey Arisa, do you mind staying with me a little ? I would like to know more about you."

"No problem, we are comrade now, we should know more about each other."

_One hour later_

Arisa and I are drinking together at the cafe I'm used to coming with Yumi.

"So Yozakura, what do you want to know about me ?"

"Well, I don't what to be too curious, but, can you tell me more about your past ?"

She looks sad, Yumi told us about her parents...

"But if you aren't ready, I don't mind waiting, you know !"

"Don't worry, it's fine, I have already told Yumi a little, there is no reason I won't tell you..."

"I see, you have my thanks."

"My mother was a good shinobi, she's the one who headed me to the shinobi path, I wanted to be like her and protect people, I actually still want."

Her past reminds me Asuka's one, she would be good friends with her.

"And what about your father ?"

"He wasn't a shinobi, he was a beekeeper."

"Beekeeper ?"

"Yes, he loved nature like me, I remember that for my fifth birthday, he gave me my first plant to sensitize me to the nature."

"Looks like he succeeded."

"Yes, he did."

"I'm sure they were good people."

"Yes, they were..."

I shouldn't ask her, it's enough for today, we will have a lot of time to..."

"I guess you want to know what happened to them ?"

What ?

Seems like I'm bad to hide my curiosity

"Well..."

"Don't worry, it's not like I could tell you a lot of things anyway..."

"Eh ? What do you mean about that ?"

"Both of them were killed when I was 12 years old, nobody knows what happened."

I see...

Perhaps there actually are people who know why they're dead, but no one told her. It was the same with Murakumo's parents, they said that a car accident killed them, but it's probably a lie.

"You're just like the five of us, you know that ?"

"For real ?"

"Yes, we are all orphan, our parents were killed by evil shinobi, Yumi didn't tell you about that ?"

"No, she didn't, sorry to hear that..."

"Don't worry, it's the past."

"I agree with you."

I'm a real fool, I just did what I tried to avoid, make her sad... she accepted to talk to me but...

"By the way, what about you Yozakura ?"

"Eh ?"

"We're only talking about me, so, it's your turn to tell me more about you, don't you think ?"

"Well, I guess you're right..."

She doesn't look sad anymore, she even looks happy !

Could she...

...

I'm really a fool, like I said, she's just like us.

So, just like us, even if thinking about her parents make her sad, she moved on for sure, like us after our defeat against Asuka and the rest of the Hanzou Girls a few months ago.

"Hey Arisa, can I ask you something ?"

"Of course."

"Can we be... friend ?"

She looks surprised, was it too fast ?

"Seriously, I think we were already..."

Damn !

Did I disappoint her ? I'm really not good at friends making...

"Sorry..."

"Just kidding, of course we can."

What ? She was just teasing me ?

"Oh, I see, thanks."

"You know, perhaps we can even be more than "friend" if you know what I mean..."

What the ?!

"W-Wait ! I don't... I mean ! You..."

"Just kidding, sorry, you're the type of girl I like to tease..."

This girl...

...

"Let me warn you, we don't like people like that, so, hold that for somebody else."

"Oh, I understand, I'm sorry..."

I already have Katsuragi to deal with, I don't need a second girl like her, however...

"Just kidding, we will accept you anyway, just try to moderate that sort of teasing please."

Avenged !

"Okay, I admit my defeat, you aren't able to beat me during fighting sessions..."

...

Okay, this time, no more joking...

"Don't think I will lose against you forever, I will become stronger and one day, I will beat you !"

She's now smiling, did I get her interest ?

"You know, I hope you will become stronger, but I actually dislike useless fight and being the strongest doesn't really interest me, so, just do your best."

It's hard to admit but she's actually right, useless fight and being the strongest just to be the strongest are senseless.

"Arisa, I don't really know what is your goal, but do your best too."

"Don't worry about that, I will for sure."

"By the way, you want to know more about me, don't you ?"

"Yes."

"So, we should ask for more tea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Murakumo's POV**

I'm finishing my manga, the deadline is closed, I must be as fast as possible...

I hope nobody will annoy...

"Kyaa !"

My mask ! Who's stolen it ?!

What the... a vine just stole my mask ?! How it's possible ?!

Wait ! I know somebody who uses plants...

"I'm sorry Murakumo, I was too curious to see your real face..."

"Arisa ?!"

What is she doing there ?!

Wait, that's true, she's now a Gessen student...

BUT SHE CAN'T TAKE MY MASK OFF !

"Calm down Murakumo, here, your precious mask..."

"Okay, leave me alone, I have a manga to finish."

It's not like I don't like her, but I'm too busy right now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be such a busy person..."

"It's alright, by the way, you wanted something ?"

Yumi told us to be nice with her, she's our leader, so, I must obey to her.

"Yes, Yozakura told me you have a wolf, I love animals very much so, I would like to see him if you don't mind."

She loves animals ?

Well, Yumi said she loves nature at the point of not being able to hurt a roach, it's actually normal coming from her I guess.

"No problem, once I finished my manga."

"Thank you, see you later !"

_A few hours later_

"Wow, he's magnificent !"

"His name is Daigouro."

"I see... nice to meet you Daigouro !"

Strange, Daigouro is acting like a puppy...

He's gentle, he accepts to be petted by people, but this is the first I see him so... enthusiastic.

"Well, Arisa, you know..."

"I know, Daigouro isn't a real wolf, he's just a wolfhound, am I right ?"

Impressive, she's really an animal expert.

"Yes, there aren't wolves in Japan and having a real wolf is prohibited."

"Still a beautiful beast !"

"Yes !"

"What about you, do you have pets ?"

...

Oh no...

She looks sad, I hope I haven't reminded her bad memories...

"Well, I used to have bee have, I love them a lot, they were like my sisters"

A bee have ? Pretty uncommon for a teen...

But...

"However, my father destroyed it..."

?!

"Why that ?"

"An incident, one of the neighbors has been hospitalized after a bee sting, he was allergic so, my father had to destroy the entire hive..."

I see...

I understand why her father had to do that but bees are way too crucial to nature, it should be a crime to eradicate an hive !

Moreover, they were special for Arisa, I would feel the same way if it were Daigouro...

"But even worse, I can guarantee you that it wasn't one of my bees who sting that guy."

"Really ? How do you know that ?"

"You have seen my power, I can use nature in my shinobi art, but it actually goes deeper than that."

Deeper than that ?

"What do you mean ?"

"I'm actually "connected" with nature since I was eight years old, so, I could feel when any of my bees were afraid, hungry or angry, and no one was. So, It couldn't be one of them, I'm sure about that !"

I can see she's sure for real, and...

"I trust you."

"Really ?"

"Yes, you're a good person and filled with love, I can believe anything bad could arise in your side."

She looks... Surprised.

"I... feel the same way with you Murakumo."

"Huh ?"

She looks happy now.

"And not only you, but also with Yumi and the others."

"Arisa..."

Strange...

"By the way, I heard you also draw some manga, do you mind if I have a look of a few of them ?"

"Huh... well, not really..."

"Thank you !"

"Follow me, I can show you the one I just finished."

Arisa is nice for sure, but...

"Can't wait to read it !"

I can't help feeling sorrow about her... did something bad happened to her besides the destruction of her hive ?

...

By the way, I have to make sure she finds happiness with us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiki's POV**

"Alright ! Now, you have enough clothes !"

I took Arisa shopping, she's cute, but her usual clothes are way too ugly ! She needs to wear pretty things !

"Enough for me or the entire town ? I'm not sure about that..."

"C'mon ! I'm going to pay, you should be grateful..."

"Okay... thank you."

It's been several weeks Arisa's joined us, she's a very sweet person, we all like her a lot.

_A few moments later_

We're walking in the city center, it's pretty hard to walk with all those bags, perhaps Arisa was right after all...

"Shiki, can I ask you something ?"

"Um ? Of course."

"I've never seen your animal spirit, what is it ?"

That's true, Arisa is strong, but she's not an elite student, so, she doesn't train with us, she can't know about my animal spirit.

"It's bats."

"Bats ? Cool, I like bats."

"Like all animals, right ?"

"Of course, why ?"

Because you don't have to specify if you do...

"Nothing."

She's nice and strong, but a little dumb sometimes...

"Talking about that, your is a ladybug, isn't ?"

"Yes, it is."

"There is a reason that made you chose that as your guardian ?"

In my case, I just love bats, I haven't real reason behind my choice, maybe it's the same for her.

"They protect plants from parasites, they're like heroes for me, that is why."

Of course, she's still Arisa...

But it makes me think about something else.

"Can I ask you one more thing Arisa ?"

"I don't mind at all, just ask."

"You have a very powerful power and I had never seen art such as that before I met you, how did you get that plants using art ?"

Um ?

She seems confused, like she doesn't know what to say...

"It's... a pretty long story."

"C'mom ! I want to know !"

She's hesitating, I hope I'm not too pushy...

"Alright..."

"Yeah ! Thanks !"

"However, I'm a little tired, do you mind if we go back to school first ?"

I see... I can't really blame her, it's been several hours we're walking...

"Not at all, sorry to bother you..."

"It's okay, let's go."

"Yes ma'am !'

_A few moments later_

"So ?"

We're in the shinobi room, only both of us.

"My mother was a shinobi, she came from a forgotten shinobi clan, they used to master the nature like me."

That's not really uncommon, Murasaki and Imu's family also has an art such as that, Murasaki's Root of Calamity.

"So, your mother also had this power ?"

"No, for reasons I don't know, for centuries, no one was able to use nature anymore, and thus, generation by generation, our clan vanished."

"Cool ! I wonder what was your mother's reaction."

"She passed away before I use this for the first time..."

Crap ! I should keep my mouth shut...

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, don't worry."

"By the way, is that true you're "connected" with nature ?"

"Yes, that's how I can use nature itself to fight."

"So, you can control animals ?"

"I can, but I hate doing this."

I see...

I don't need to ask her why, she should hate using animals in her own interest.

"I'm soo jealous, it should be amazing to be one with nature !"

"..."

She doesn't seem to agree... Why ?

"What's the matter Arisa ?"

"Well, I haven't fully mastered my power yet, so, there are a few... side effects."

Side effects ?

I hope it's not horrible for her...

"Really ?"

"Yes... but no worries ! I'm dealing with it !"

"..."

"Shiki ?"

She doesn't even seem convinced herself...

"You know, you're not alone now, if you need help, we are there for you and we'll always be."

Arisa is our friend now, there is no way we will let her in her troubles !

"Shiki... thank you..."

"You're welcome !"

I don't know what those "side effects" are, but I'm sure she can handle, she's as strong as us, maybe even stronger.

"You know, you and the others are the only friends I've had for long..."

"What ?"

No way, she's such a nice girl, how she could be alone for a long moment ?

"After my parent's death, I had to leave my village where all my friends were for an orphanage, I wasn't able to make friends there..."

"Why ?"

"Well, I was way too... disturbing because of the loss of my parents, so... you see..."

"Yes, I do..."

I was just like her during my first months with the girls.

I was so sad because of what happened to my parents that I spewed my hatred across them, a real pest...

"Plants helped me to find peace, but it was too late..."

Like me and the Heart Sutra, even if it wasn't too late in my case...

"What about your childhood friends ?"

"I've never heard about them anymore, I don't know if they didn't want to contact me or if they weren't able to, but I don't blame them."

Arisa...

"SORROW IS NO NO !"

Hey ?!

"Minori ?!"

"Shiki ! Arisa ! Being sad is bad ! I don't want you to be sad !"

I don't know if it's smart in its own way or just stupid as hell...

"You're right."

"Hey ? Arisa ?"

"I'm not sad anymore since I've joined you, I shouldn't care about the past."

"Um..."

"Shiki ?"

"That's true ! Plus, it would be a nice citation for my blog..."

"I don't think so..."

"C'mon ! Don't kill my pleasure..."

"Hey Arisa ! Let's play !"

"Okay !"

Minori also loves Arisa very much, she's already like a big sister for her.

Who's know, in the future, I will feel the same way.

At least, I hope to !


	5. Chapter 5

**Minori's POV**

"Hihi..."

It's morning, Sunday, so...

Time to play !

Yumi and Yozakura are training, Murakumo is too busy with her manga and Shiki is out, so, the only one left is Arisa.

I don't mind, I love Arisa so much, she's always okay to play with me ! She' so nice to me !

Ah ! Arisa's room !

"Arisa ! Let's play !"

Um ?

Nobody...

I don't mind, Arisa always warns us when she leaves school, she should still be in the school, I'm gonna wait for her.

Wait ? That's...

!

"A HAMSTER !"

NO WAY ?! SHE HAS A HAMSTER !

I LOVE HAMSTERS ! THEY'RE THE CUTEST THING EVER !

"Hello you ! Wanna be my friend ?!"

So cute !

A real furball !

Huh ?

What is it in this drawer...

That's... Medicines ?

So much... why does Arisa need this ? She's healthy !

At least, she looks to...

...

No way...

Is she... sick ?

"Minori ?"

Arisa... not you...

I can't help...

"Minori ? Why are you crying ?"

"Arisa... you're not going to die, right ?"

"Going to... What the hell are you talking..."

She just noticed I found her medicines...

"Oh... I see..."

"Are you sick ? Are you dying ?"

"..."

I knew it...

Why ? I don't want...

"Yes, I'm sick..."

I don't want to lose a friend...

"But don't worry, I'm not dying at all, I just have to take some medicine, nothing serious."

She's not going to die ?!

"Stop crying now, didn't you tell me that being sad is bad ?"

I'm so happy...

"Arisa !"

"Hey ! I don't mind being taken is your arms, but you could at least warn me you know..."

"I love you Arisa, I don't want to lose you !"

"I know, Minori, I love you too..."

"I have already lost too many people I love, I don't want that anymore !"

Mommy, Daddy, Gran'pa Kurokage... I miss them...

"I won't die, at least, not soon. I promise."

"I won't forgive you if you do !"

"You know, that's not really something I can choose, but I'll try."

I know that, Kurokage told us, but it still hurts...

"By the way, did you notice the hamster ?"

Huh ?

That's true !

"Yes, he's so cute !"

"You're right, he's a present for you."

WHAT ?!

REALLY ?!

"YOU BOUGHT HIM FOR ME ?!"

"I actually adopted him, but yes, I did it for you."

"Thank you so much ! How could I thank you ?!"

"Well... perhaps you could do something..."

Um ?

Arisa looks embarrassed, what's wrong ?

"Could you call me... big sis ?"

"Huh ?!"

"I know, it's weird as hell, but I have actually always dreamed of having a cute little sister or brother, so..."

...

"YES !"

"Huh ?"

"I accept big sis !"

"Minori..."

Arisa... I mean big sis just took me in her arms... It's so soft...

"Thank you, you're the best person I've never met."

"Big sis... You're one of the nicest girl I've met, perhaps even THE nicest..."

...

It's so silent...

How much time we're hugging each other ?

"By the way Minori, your hamster still needs a name, how are you going to name him ?

A name for my hamster ?

...

I don't really know right now...

Perhaps...

I know !

"What about "Mofu" ?"

"Not bad, I like it !"

"Welcome to our family, Mofu !"

"Have you already had hamsters Minori ?"

"Well, no..."

"Okay, so, I will teach you how to take care of Mofu."

"Cool !"

Another friend to play with... I'm so happy !

"After this, we could take a bath together, what do you think about that ?"

"It's great !"

I also won a sister ! It's the best day of my life !


	6. Chapter 6

**Minori's POV**

"TIRED !"

I'm so tired, it's been hours we're walking !

"I know, but here we are."

At least...

Arisa wants to show me something, she didn't want to tell me what...

_A few hours ago_

"Hey Minori..."

"Huh ? What ?"

"I would like to show you something, can you come with me please ?"

"Huh ? Okay, but what is it ?"

"Oh... It's a surprise, but don't worry, it's something great !"

"Huh... okay when."

_Present_

"Arisa, it's late, I wanna go home and play with Mofu !"

"Minori, have a look."

Huh ? A look one what ?

This is... a pond ?

"Well, it's a great place, but why..."

Huh ?!

"Arisa, why are you taking your clothes off ?"

"To take a bath, of course."

Take a bath ? I don't get it...

"Boring, why do you want to take a bath here ? We have a good bathroom..."

Hours of walking for this...

"Minori, just come, you'll understand..."

"Um... okay..."

_A few seconds later_

"I'm going..."

"I'm waiting, Minori."

I hope the water isn't too...

Huh ?

It's so... Warm...

It's so nice, even nicer than thermal sources...

"So ?"

"Relaxing, I could sleep there..."

"I knew it, Gessen's bathroom is nothing compared to this... hey, look at here."

Oh ! Koi carps, they're beautiful !

Um ? They're coming to me...

"I told them you're a nice person, but they don't like being touched, so don't."

"Too bad, but okay !"

Hihi...

...

Um ?

"Arisa, what do you mean by "told them" ?"

"I'm connected to plants and animals, so, I can communicate with them."

"Wow, even with Mofu ?!"

"Yes."

"So great ! I wish I was able to do that !"

"..."

"Huh ? What's wrong ?"

"Minori, believe me, my power isn't that great..."

"What ? Why that ?"

Her power's so great, what could be wrong ?

"I'll explain, but first, let's have fun !"

"Okay !"

It's shouldn't be that bad I guess...

_20 minutes later_

That was fun !

I'm still in the pond, Arisa's already dressed, almost time to go I guess.

"I'm going to leave, it's getting cold don't you think Arisa ?"

"..."

"Arisa ?"

"It hurts Minori."

Um ?

Something hurts her ?

Huh !?

"Arisa, are you injured ?!"

"No, it just hurts really bad."

"But... What is hurting you ?!"

"Everybody Minori..."

Everybody ? What does she mean by that ?

"This is the dark side of my power Minori, my link with nature."

"But..."

"When nature suffers, I suffer too, is that clear ?"

When nature suffers ?

Is that mean...

"People keep destroying the Earth, every time, all around the world, it's been years, actually since I've mastered my art, that I've been suffering."

She's suffering... every time ?

No way...

That's way too horrible...

"So... those medicines..."

"Painkillers, it allows me to endure the pain, but it's becoming less effective, so, but I found another way.

Another way ?

"So, you won't suffer anymore ?"

"I hope so, that should be the case."

That's great !

"You're not alone Arisa, don't forget that Me, Yumi, and the others are there for you !"

"No Minori..."

"Hey ?"

But, we're all her friends, not only me...

"Yumi is a kind person for sure, that's why I accepted to become a Gessen student, same for Yozakura, Murakumo and Shiki, but you're different."

"Different ?"

What she is talking about ? They're all as kind as me...

"Yes, you're the only one of them who could forgive me."

Forgive her ?

"What ?"

"I will erase the entire city and kill millions of people, too bad, but that could make humanity stop the Earth's destruction, and its own one in passing."

...

...

What ?!

"Are you kidding ?!"

"No, sorry, but I can' take it anymore..."

"But but but but but but..."

She just can't do that !

She just can't...

"Shh..."

What ?!

I can't move, my legs are covered by... bark ?!

"Arisa ! Please stop !"

"Don't worry, you won't die, you're just going to be jailed into the bark, it doesn't hurt, it's like you were sleeping."

"Arisa ! That's bad !"

"Perhaps..."

"My teammates won't let you kill innocent people !"

"I know, that's why I'll have to... dispose of them too."

Huh ?!

She's ready to kill her own friends ?!

"Arisa ! I know you're suffering, but there is no way I will forgive you !"

"I was patient enough to accept the pain for years, I can wait for your forgiveness... by the way, I will release you when all will be over, see you later."

"Aris..."

I can't talk anymore...

I can't see anymore...

I can't hear anything...

I can't do anything...

Yumi... Yozakura... Murakumo... Shiki...

Please...

Stop her...


	7. Chapter 7

**Yumi's POV**

"Stop that Arisa !"

I can't believe this...

"Sorry, but I can't... and no one is able to stop me, not even you."

Arisa was such a kind person...

Shiki learned thanks to her cell phone that plants and roots were growing in the entire city, destroying it and killing people.

So, we came to stop that, and then, we found Arisa, she is responsible for that.

"Why are you doing that ?!"

"It doesn't matter, you'll still try to stop me, leave if you want to live."

Arisa...

"Minori was with you, where she is ?!"

Yozakura is right, Minori did not come back, did Arisa...

"I made sure she won't bother me."

No way...

"Don't worry, she's fine, she's just... jailed."

Jailed...

"What do you mean by..."

"Doesn't matter, we have to stop her ! Now !"

"I agree with Mura, People are being injured if not killed by Arisa, our priority is to protect them !"

Shiki...

...

"Alright !"

Minori won't die, unlike the rest of Asakusa, we have to fight !

Moreover, Hanzo's girls are on a school trip, Hebijo's ones on a mission in another place and we don't know anything about the Crimson Squad position. In other words, if we fail...

...

No, we won't fail !

We will show her the power of our justice !

"Arisa, you were our friend... and to be honest, I still consider you as my comrade, but if you want to hurt innocent people, you will have to dispose of us first !"

Huh ?

She doesn't seem sad or angry... She seems bothered...

"Okay then, it's not like you will beat me or anything after all."

Huh ?

Too confident...

"Girls ! Here we go !"

"Yes, ma'am !"

_One minute later_

"I knew it..."

No way...

How could Arisa be so strong ?

She was able to beat all of us like it was nothing for her !

"Shinobi force comes from nature, I'm connected to nature, so, my power hasn't limit, there is no way you could defeat me."

What ?

...

She is right... However...

"I... haven't lost yet..."

"Me too !"

Huh ?

Yozakura...

No, all my friends are up, ready for the fight...

"Damn, just d... Huh ?!"

What ?!

Something just hit Arisa, this is...

A big wheel ? No... A cake ?!

Wait...

"Minori ?"

"Yes ! It's me !"

"But, Arisa said she..."

"She did, but I broke her jail, leaving her hurting people is a no-no !"

Minori...

"Minori, you fool..."

"Be careful, Arisa isn't defeated yet !"

"Of course, Minori's art didn't even injure me, I was just surprised."

She's right, she doesn't look injured at all...

Is it even possible to kill her ?

...

Kill her ?

"Arisa, please stop ! I'm sure there is another way to help you !"

Help her ?

"Minori, what's the meaning of this ?"

"Nature's destruction also hurt Arisa because of her link with it, that's why she wants to kill everybody..."

So, here the reason behind her actions...

"Minori, I told you, there is not another way..."

Arisa...

"But thank you anyway, as a reward, I'll give one last chance to leave, you can survive with your shinobi abilities."

...

"Plus, I won't kill everybody, just enough to make them understand that they can't..."

"Whatever."

"Hey ?"

"Killing innocent people is unforgivable, I do not care if you kill thousands or billions !"

"I see..."

My friends all nod in agreement.

"Ultimate secret ninja art : Ice Queen !"

"Oh, you use this ?"

"Arisa, allow us to teach you the justice of the moon !"


	8. Chapter 8

**Arisa's POV**

"Ugh..."

God damn, why do they not just give up or die ?

It was the fourth time they try to hit me and fail...

But something's strange... each time they try, whereas they're more and more injured, they seem stronger, isn't just me or they're really ?

By the way, even if they were 10 times stronger, I would still win, I think.

But I need to be careful...

...

"I'm going to finish you girls, but if you want to give up..."

Killing them is... harder than I thought, I shouldn't have spent so much time with them...

"We... won't... lose..."

Shiki...

...

"You've already lost..."

"..."

"Okay, if you insist..."

Farewell Shiki...

"Secret Ninja Art..."

Huh ?

"Black Ice !"

What ?!

"Ugh !"

Shit... Yumi almost got me...

Wait... What is it ?

A strange aura is surrounding Yumi, is it her shinobi force ?

Yes, it is, but it's like it was leaving her body...

"Like I said, we haven't lost yet !"

Same for Shiki...

"We will... protect everyone..."

"We won't... let you... hurt them !"

And also for Minori and Murakumo... what's going on ?

Their auras are going in the same direction...

"I learned something about... my gauntlets..."

Yozakura ?

Girls' respective shinobi forces are coming to her... why ?

"No matter how strong you are, several shinobi are always stronger than just one..."

I can feel her power increasing... could she...

"Because unlike a single shinobi, there is no limit on what several ones can do together !"

Became strong enough to beat me ?

...

No way !

"I don't think so, take this ! Secret Ninja Art : Forest's Voracity !"

I'm going to launch a huge plants making jaw against her, I could destroy an entire army with this, there is no way she could survive to this !

What the...

Behind Yozakura are... all girls' spirit animals ?!

Wait, they just vanished to form... an energy ball ? It's white like the moon, but small like a...

What ? Yozakura just tokes it in her right hand, she is going to launch her charged gauntlet at me ?

I knew it... she's going to attack me with their five combined powers...

"Ultimate Secret Ninja Art : Gessen's Moon Punch !"

But it won't change anything !

"AHHHHHHHHH !"

"Take This Arisa !"

...

No way...

That thing is destroying my technique...

It's coming closer...

...

"Justice of the moon" ?

Hihi... Seems they were right...

_Boom_

"Get down !"

_A few seconds later_

**Yumi's POV**

...

Uh...

My head...

"Yumi, are you alright ?"

"Yes, what about you Murakumo ?"

"I'm fine."

The dust is settling down, I can see Shiki and Minori.

"God damn it !"

"That was a big boom..."

They look alright, but Yozakura was close to the explosion, I hope she is not injured...

"We still have to look for Yozakura, let's..."

"Don't worry Yumi, I'm okay..."

Ah, Yozakura is there, thank God...

Huh ?!

"Yozakura, your arm !"

Her right arm is in shreds !

"It's fine Yumi, I won't die for something like that, I've felt worse..."

Yozakura...

We have to come back to the school and treat her injuries... and not only her in fact...

Arisa is the strongest shinobi I've never seen, our five bodies are covered with wounds and...

Wait, Arisa !

"Be careful girls, we still have to look for..."

"Me ?"

Huh ?!

It's Arisa, she is alive... but injured a lot.

It is not over yet, we still have to fight !

Uh...

But I can barely move...

"Tell me Yumi, does your justice concern humanity or the entire Earth ?"

What ?

Why is she asking me that ?

"Arisa..."

Minori is crying, I think I know why, she should still love her.

"The entire Earth of course."

She's smiling, did she give up the idea of killing people ? I hope so, perhaps we could...

"So, can you promise me you won't let our planet die ? All of you ?"

"Well... Yes, I promise."

All my friends nod in agreement, even Minori, who is still crying.

"Thank you, girls, farewell."

Farewell ?

What ?

Bark is covering her body, why ?

"I knew it..."

"Minori ?"

"Arisa is gone..."

Gone ? She means... no way... She's right...

"Arisa... is dead..."

"Yes, she is..."

"She used her last moment to ask us a final favor..."

Arisa...

I can believe it...

We just killed our friend...

We had not the choice, but...

She was not a bad person, just a suffering one...

"Arisa, I'll make sure Mofu will be the happiest hamster ever !"

"I'll give Daigorou all the love you won't be able to give..."

"I'll never forget all the great moments we had together..."

"We will become strong enough to save the world..."

Girls...

Arisa will be our friend, forever...

_A few weeks later_

We just leave grandfather Kurokage's grave.

But we have another grave to visit...

"Here Arisa, your favorite flowers, alive, of course."

She is now one with the nature she loved so much, the nature we will protect.

Be in Peace Arisa.

**END**


End file.
